The crisis
by Marionette008
Summary: AU In a world where Earth is dying a robot nation came to help, but it didn't turn out so great. So a group of many against a small rebellion lead by Castiel,Dean and Sam. Who will win the war?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So this is my first time writing a fanfic. Hope you enjoy it. Rewiwes are welcome and are awesome. **

**A random girl's POV. **

**The crisis**

Robots came when the crisis struck. They came as help, as a final and only option; though they weren't man-made they came from space. The human race kindly accepted their help without even considering the consequences. And so that we are clear there were consequences.

'' The crisis'' as they called it was about the lack of, well, everything on Earth. Food, fossil fuels, animals, vegetation, oxygen, and so on. They came to lend us a helping hand, or so they insisted. They did help at first, a lot. They thought our world's sharpest minds their tricks, and ways. Giving out their technology like it was candy. They were generous and kind, a bit scary looking I'll admit. And they did get our beloved planet Earth to start the renewing process and it started to heal itself. One piece at a time. It was a slow process, surely, but it was worth it because we only had this one planet. Soon after that the people started questioning their intentions and their origin. The suspicion grew as they stayed by our side. And then the ''mishaps'' started to occur near generators and nuclear plants. All over the world fires started out of nowhere, and just as they mysteriously appeared they disappeared.

It was a warm summer day and my family and I were out near the river Ishikari, Japan. We decided to go there for our summer vacation. Dad had a lot of things to do with some famous Japanese company so they invited us to stay in Japan over the summer, which was fine by me. It was a warm day, as I was saying, and we were outside. The view was magnificent and I thought nothing could spoil my day. It was around noon when a startling noise was heard from somewhere behind our backs. Suddenly flying beams of light appeared and the panic started to spread as they hit s few buildings nearby. I still remember it like it was yesterday, mostly because it was a week ago. The debris started flying all over the place. It was nothing we could do but run, run as far away as possible. We got into the town and not long after the spaceships started to fly in the sky above us circling a certain building in the middle of the town. The panic was starting to grow, soon news reporters were at the scene. It was actually kind of funny hearing people scream and shout in Japanese, but I wasn't going to stop and take a moment to listen. We kept moving. It didn't take long for people to realise who stood behind the attacks; after all they were the only ones who had the technology.

Other cities all over the world were attacked, not just the mayor ones but small towns with insignificant names. The people thought they had offended them somehow, but they didn't. They gave them nothing but respect, since they didn't ask for anything in return. About them, we didn't actually know a lot about them, just that they were here to help. For some reason, and we believed them. They called themselves **''The Obscure''** and they seemed to appear from nowhere. They weren't made by anyone, they just happened. Some sort of robotic evolution, I didn't really get it. After two days of wrecking havoc upon the cities of the world they decided to show up at a press conference with the president of the USA. The people started to make a bee line for the exits but they were locked in tight. I know because it was broadcasted live around the world. We (my family and I) were sitting in a basement of the hotel we stayed in with a few hundreds of other people, guests, and listened and watched. The worse thing about this, from my point of view, is that we were trapped in a strange country so far away from home it made my heart ache. So, the reporters were startled, the security was pointing guns and naming names and the president was calm and relaxed. Like he saw this whole thing coming, or maybe it was just me that saw it. I was always paranoid about this. Never trust a robot, haven't people learned anything from movies? It's never a good thing to trust a machine, this one time I was at school... And never mind I got sidetracked. As I was saying, they were in that tiny room all cramped in there. The robots were not little, believe me. The president decided to speak, in a calm and relaxed voice. He asked them a simple question ''Why?''. Their reply was as simple as the question that was asked. It had to have been the most tragic moment of human history when they replied with a simple ''because we got bored with you''. The crowd gasped as a smug grin appeared on the robots so called ''face''. He pulled out a sword-laser thingy, I guess it looked like a Lightsaber from ''Star Wars'', and sliced through the president right then and there on live TV. The whole room was panicking again.

I didn't understand a word they were saying; it was just a lot of jibe jabber to me. But the panic was obvious. We stayed in the basement up until yesterday, until we thought it was safe to come out for air and food. The city was destroyed, only a few buildings stood tall including the one in the centre of the town. And a ship was still circling around it. I asked my dad what was that building. Apparently it is the centre of a multi-national corporation that deals in fuel and nuclear power. So the robots were after corporations like this one all over the world and they were toying with us all along. Makes you re-thing your life, doesn't it?

One moment you're with your parents on a picnic and the next the world is getting overrun by alien robots looking for some fun and a planet. It was nice to think we had a chance and it was nice to think we were alone in the universe. We were here and then also were they. They caught us off guard like a deer in the headlights. It was nice while it lasted, I guess. We lost all hope and returned to our ''sanctuary'' also known as the basement. No one spoke and no one panicked, it was dead silent. And then the TV was back on again, I don't even remember it being turned off. A man spoke, he called himself Castiel of ''The Rebellion''. He was speaking for a group of robots and people working together. He was speaking to the people of the world and what he was saying seemed reassuring. He talked of salvation and redemption. He talked about saving us and banishing the robots. When he was over the channel went dead again and you could hear and feel hope racing through the air. Maybe there were still good and brave people out there. Maybe there was still hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's note: So chapter 2, I know I suck at this, but Hey points for trying. Review and spread the word :3 And I have no idea where this is going or how long it will be so just hold your horses. Destiel might occur later.**

* * *

It got real dark, real quick. We didn't even have time to think before we had to act. We knew this was coming. And by ''we'' I mean The Rebellion. That's what we call ourselves, anyways. We are lead by Castiel (an Angel of a person), Sam (my bitch of a younger brother) and yours truly, Dean (me). I know what you're thinking: Me and Sam? Yeah, we have our differences, and we bicker from time to time, but I would never let anyone hurt him. Nor would he let anyone hurt me. We were raised by our dad who was an ex-marine. It was tough and his paranoia made things a bit worse (that being an understatement). We went through thick and thin before he was satisfied with our skills and combat training. I ''graduated'' at the age of 26. Sam however, being the fast learner that he is, ''graduated'' at the age of 24. At first we were furious with him for putting us through the training, but eventually we gave in. We thought it might be useful later in life. He never payed much attention to our education, we never stayed in the same place for long. Sam loved school, he loved learning. Whenever we got to a new town the first place he went was the book store. Nerd. Dad always said that he was preparing us for something, we just didn't understand what. Son of a bitch, we just thought he was paranoid, that's all. He told us this crazy story about how after our mother died he was visited by an old man that spoke of an evil that was coming. He didn't go into details until we were older. And when we were older he just said he won't be around when it does come and that the mad persuaded him with ''annoyingly correct knowledge of our family's past''. Well I guess he was right all along. And I guess we can understand his pain now more than we could when we were younger. He was a good man, his rough exterior made you think twice but when you got to know him, he was good and kind. He did drink a lot when our mum died but that changed when the old man I spoke of earlier showed up.

I just don't know how to tell this story anymore. I keep skipping parts. But I'm sure a little personal information couldn't hurt anyone. Right? Dad died a few months back. Sam took it pretty hard and I was once again left to bottle up my feelings and be there for my little Sammy. After we dealt with everything, things went back to normal. As normal as it gets. Then they came.

I'm pretty sure you know how this all started, but we knew it was coming before it even happened. How? Well it all started on that day of the third fire. We were sitting on the hood of our '67 Chevy Impala, drinking beer. Chilin'. And all of a sudden we were approached by a guy. He was 5'10, brown hair, unimaginably blue eyes, in a suit with a loose tie and he wore a brown-ish trench coat over everything. He approached and spoke. He caught us off-guard a bit. He spoke in a low, gruff voice. ''Are you Sam and Dean Winchester?''

Sam answered with a yes while I had my hand in the back holding on to my '45. We were standing now. He came closer; apparently he didn't understand the meaning of personal space. Blue eyes staring at me, it was weird yet slightly comfortable and it made me loosen the grip on the gun and relax my arm. When he was done staring he spoke again.

''I need you two to come with me.'' Sam furrowed his brows. ''Yeah, sorry buddy not gonna happen.'' I spoke lower than usual trying to intimidate him, I admit. He didn't back down, or back away for that matter, but neither did I. ''I see how this is inconvenient for you, but this is a life or death situation.'' He huffed.

''My name is Castiel, and I am in need of your assistance.''

''Well now that we know your name it makes _**all**_ the difference.'' I was sarcastic obviously, but he doesn't get sarcasm either.

''Good we should get going.'' Sam laughed of course. I glared at him indicating he could jump in at any time.

Sam finally decided to chip in to the conversation.

''Huh, What my brother was trying to say is that we can't just go with you based on your name.'' I was still suspicious of the guy and he was still in my personal space.

''I understand, then can we talk somewhere private?''

I answered with a no in the same time Sam annoyingly said yes. He glared and I gave up. We followed his Hummer H2 to an abandoned warehouse. How cliché. Surprisingly the place was crowded. A lot of people were working around in corners, turning their heads as we passed by and then continuing to work. We drove through the building with a skyline and shattered windows, full of colourful graffiti and wooden boxes. As we got out of the car I saw the wheels turning in Sam's head. He figured it out. Smart little nerd. I on the other hand needed some explanation. I was looking around the place when a familiar presence sent heat down my front. Castiel was in my personal space again.

''Woah buddy, I understand your need to speak to us is urgent, but do you have to stand so close?''

He narrowed his eyes like he didn't know he was standing so close and he backed up. ''I apologise.'' He looked down at his feet and then up again. And God damn it, he had the same puppy eyes Sam had. My only weakness. No, seriously it's like Kryptonite to Superman... Sam could see it too so he grinned wildly. I rolled my eyes. Sam manned up and spoke before I could fuck things up.

''So, now that we are here, you gonna tell us why this is so urgent?'' Castiel looked at him in surprise.

''Castiel, are you O.K.?'' And then he looked at Sam with even more of a puppy dog look than before.

''Yes, I am all right. I am just surprised you don't know what this is about.'' He spoke and then looked around. Well what followed can only be described by awkward silence.

''Listen Cas.'' He flinched at the nickname.

''Is it okay if I call you Cas?'' He nodded. ''We don't exactly own a TV and we don't follow he news when we get to a place that has one, so do you mind explaining for the slow people over here?'' Cas huffed. ''If I must.''

He then proceeded to explain the past happenings and he stooped with the sentence ''that is why I called upon you here today.'' I giggled, he sounded so much like a preacher it was amazing and funny at the same time. He just glared and then shrugged while Sam looked annoyed by me. As he always was. I called it his 'bitchface'.

''You were trained for this your whole life, your father prepared you for it.'' My face suddenly cold and emotionless.

''You knew our dad?''

''Not in person, but my father has spoken of him.''

Sam shifted uncomfortably ''You care to explain?''

Now Castiel was the one that looked annoyed. ''My father was the one old man that told your father about all of this, the end and the Evil.''

Sam just went from relaxed to full on battle mode ''_**Oh**_, so _**your**_ father is the one that made our life a living **_Hell_**?'' he walked towards Castiel. Cas backed up and I stood between them. ''Sam,_** Sammy**_!'' I was now invading his personal space. ''Take it easy, boy, it's not his fault. We went over this remember?!'' Sam relaxed a bit.

Cas still stiff and looking scared like he just realised how dangerous Sam was and how vulnerable he was.

''You wanna take a time-out Sam?'' I spoke trying to stay calm but anger was getting to me too. Sam escorted his tall-ass out of the room and when we were alone Castiel manned up and spoke.

''I understand how this would upset you...'' I looked at him and suddenly he stiffened again.

''Stop saying that.''

''Saying what?''

''That you fucking 'understand' because you just don't, you couldn't and you never will!'' My voice was low and hoarse and he looked frightened.

''Dean, I...'' He spoke.

''No, don't. Just don't.'' So much for talking, I stormed out to the Impala. He sighed in frustration.

When I came up to Sam he was looking calmer.

''You know why we're here, don't you?'' He shifted away from the hood.

''Yeah, Dean I do. I mean come on it was obvious...'' Apparently not ''The warehouse, the military gear, the frikin' soldiers! We are here to lead them! Just as dad always said when we asked him why.''

John always said that all that training was for our good and that we were meant for greater things than to go to school or live a normal life. 'You are meant to lead.' Remembering the seriousness in his eyes when he used to talk about it still sends shivers down my spine. Or maybe it was just the breeze that was making that moment even more intense.

''Listen, Dean, we can stay here and help. God knows I want to, but I just can't seem to forgive the poor guys father. I mean. his father, not even him.'' I caught a glimpse of an obviously uncomfortable Castiel was shifting in the background in front of the room we just left. Looking at him like that, the breeze blowing and lifting that god awful trench coat to reveal more of his slim frame. He looked fascinating.

''Then let's do it.'' I replyed looking back at Sam.

''Dean you're not even going to think this through?''

''No Sammy, I'm not. We're here we might as well do some good. We have trained for this our whole life after all, haven't we?'' Sam looked confused.

''Well, yeah but...'' I cut him off.

''No buts Sam we either do this or go down with the rest of the world. We make a difference or we give up.'' He huffed.

''Yeah , I guess we should try and help.''

''Glad you agree with me Sammy.'' And with that said I moved past Sam back to Cas. I could hear him shouting 'it's **_Sam!_****'**

Cas' face suddenly full of hope, those blue eyes shining bright with belief.

''So, okay Cas we'll do it.''He smiled, opened his mouth to say something but i cut him off.

''Doesn't mean we'll like it, but we'll do it.'' He nodded in affirmation and headed back to the room inviting Sam and me to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

**Author's note: Sammy's POV on when they met the 'leaders of the rebellion'. Trying out new stuff. feel free to review.**

* * *

From that moment Dean and I were a part of their team, **_'the rebellion'_**, it was only fear for us to meet the rest of the very important crew. Castiel took us outside where the most important members were sprawled out along the concrete table in very comfy looking chairs. These were the most important people on high positions, not that I'm saying that the others were unimportant it's just that… you know every hand counts but...Uh… never mind you get it.

It was a warm day and you could hear a song playing from the back of the warehouse. I think it was **_'Knocking on Heaven's door'_** by Bob Dylan. The crew stood up in an orderly fashion as Cas entered what seems to be a break area.

They looked pleased except for this one girl, don't know why. Cas spoke ''Friends, these are the Winchester brothers I have told you about.'' Dean waved obviously nervous and I did one of my awkward smiles, yes I admit it.

No one spoke for a while, you could smell the anticipation. Or was that just Dean? Never mind. A man spoke, he had a foreign accent I think it was British.

''Well I guess I'm the one to break the ice, huh, mate?'' He smiles a warm smile that tells of devotion and kindness. He holds his hand out to me ''I'm Balthazar the one and only.'' With that his eyes flash and he moves to Dean who seems to reach for his gun again. Cas stops his hand by catching his wrist.

''That won't be necessary Dean'' he gives Balthazar an apologetic smile ''Balthazar is our spy and weapons specialist, he is a robot yes, and yes we trust him with our lives and everything else.'' Dean seems to relax at Cas' words and reaches for Balthazar's hand.

''Sorry man, it's just, you know can't really trust anybody till I get to know them.'' He gives one of his half smiles.

''No worry's mate, I understand.''  
Cas seems to realize how awkward this is and takes initiative.

''This is Anna'' He points to a cute red haired girl that is now reaching forward, for what I first thought was going to be a hand shake but turns out to be a hug. She is strong. ''She is also a robot. She is in charge of health and healing, she runs the West side of the warehouse where the hospital is located.'' A hospital? What kind of an operation are they running here?

She's now hugging Dean and he seems to be hugging back, of course. ''Nice to finally meet you after hearing so much about you!'' She spoke eagerly. She moves to stand by Balthazar who seems way too interested in some weird robotic gadget that is coming out of his arm. Cas speaks again.

''This is Ellen, she is a close friend of my family and she is in charge of food and, yes drinks.'' Dean lights up on that one. She smiles and puts her hand out.

''Nice to meet you boys.'' She smiles a smile that only a mother can have and I suddenly feel the need to react. ''You too.'' I say with a sad little smile.

''These are Michael and Gabriel, my older brothers'' he says with a sigh and I'm starting to think they aren't on best terms. ''Michael is in charge of training and Gabriel is in charge of '' he sighs once again before he continues '' 'picking up chicks and making sure we don't fall on our asses' as he puts it.'' Gabriel is smirking and he reaches to hug me and Dean, a lot of huggers here. Michael just shrugs and moves back to his seat. Apparently he doesn't like us. It's funny how they are Castiel's older brothers yet they seem to follow his lead and his commands. My train of thought is interrupted by Cas.

''I apologies for Michaels behavior, he needs some time to adjust to new people.'' He glances at his brother before he continues. Again it's a weird kind of tension between the two but Gabriel seems to ease it by hooking his hand around Castiel's shoulder. He continues. ''This is Ash, he is our own computer genius.'' Really a guy with a mullet drinking cheep beer with his feet on the table. He decides to stand up, how nice.

He reaches out with the words ''Nice to meet you and I know what you're thinkin 'a guy with a fabulous mullet like that, how can he possibly be a genius?' '' He says with a grin ''well you know how I choose to let my hair has nothing to do with my mental abilities'' He miles and that actually makes me chuckle nervously. As Ash moves and reveals two girls standing behind him Dean's face lights up like a Christmas tree. I roll my eyes as he proceeds to give them his best shit-eating grin. Cas interrupts their little smiling session.

''This is Jo'' he points to the blonde girl, but I should be more precise since they are both blonde. He pointed to the girl with the hazel-green eyes approximately 5'4 in height and she was visibly younger than the other girl.

''She is the daughter of Ellen, and she helps around where she can, she is flexible'' Dean smirks, ''and good at martial arts.'' And I'm still giggling at the 'daughter of Ellen' sentence. He just has to say it like he has a stick up his ass.

''Nice to meet you.'' She smiles and steps by her mother's side.

''And this is Jess'' A girl with golden curls that frame her face perfectly and make her blue eyes stand out even more. I swear Dean laughs when my breath hitches. ''She is in charge of security and she keeps things running here.'' He smiles at her fondly.

''Awh Cassy you're making me blush. Nice to meet you guys.'' And I could have sworn she eyed me right then and there. Dean seem to have noticed and he rolls his eyes.

''Okay people back to work!'' I hear Ellen shout ''Stop messin around you've been on a break for the**_ last 2 hours!_**'' Cas looks displeased. Suddenly the are fumbling and going back to where they run things. Cas looks after every one of them leaving and nods.

Dean clears his throat ''Okay, now that we met the team, I was thinking we could…'' He's cut off by Cas.

''People here have a hard time excepting new people. If you get 'the cold shoulder' for the first few days, worry not.' He looks at me then at Dean.

''Okaaay… I got that but again I was wondering where we'd be staying because we had a tough day and….'' Once again he is cut off by Cas.

''Every one of those people are important and if you need anything you shouldn't hesitate and ask them or me.'' He's staring right in Deans eyes. Dean realizes he has to stop beating around the bush.

''Cas can you just point us to the place where we'll be staying cuz I'm dead tiered.'' Cas sees that he was interrupting him all along and blushes.

''Yes of course follow me.'' We make our way across the warehouse and ender a room that seems to be the men's sleeping area and it looks like it was pulled straight out of a military movie. Dean shrugs it off and flops on the bed nearest to the door dropping his duffle bag at the foot of the bed. I take the bed next to his doing the same. Suddenly Cas is still at the door. I hear Dean shuffle in his bed so I open my eyes.

''Cas, dude mind if we get some rest?'' Dean says with an obvious attempt to get Castiel to leave.

''No, of course I don't Dean, feel free to sleep.'' Yet he doesn't leave. Dean shoots me a distressed look and I step in.

''Cas, what Dean is…'' Dean glares at me ''what _**we**_ are trying to ask you, is if you could possibly leave because we have had a really tough day.''

Cas blushes again and gives an apologetic smile ''Right of course, I'm sorry.'' He leaves. Not long has passed and Dean is snoring and I follow closely behind, sleep overcoming my senses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's note: So this is basically a touchy-feeley moment between Cas and Dean. I'm sorry, I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter.  
Also I was careless and forgot to include a disclaimer so here : I own none of this, I'm simply borrowing.  
Let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

Dean was woken by a sound not long after he fell asleep. He was surprised to see that everyone snuck into their own bed during the night. He turned around to see if Sam was still asleep. ''Sammy, you sleeping?'' He whispered. The only thing he got in response was a grumbling sound and a quick flash of Sam's middle finger. He smiled.

It wasn't cold outside but it wasn't hot either. He walked out to discover Cas laying on the middle of the concrete table looking up at the stars. Dean stood there against the door frame for about 30 seconds until he spoke.

''Can't sleep?'' Cas immediately launches himself onto his feet with a silver dagger in his hand. ''Dean!'' He steps down the table looking distressed.

''Woah, easy there Cas!'' Dean holds his hands up in defeat.

Cas sighs and puts the dagger away. ''You shouldn't sneak up on me like that.'' Dean rolls his eyes.  
''Well I wasn't exactly sneaking around, I heard a noise and I was...uh…you know...worried.''

Cas blushes a little, the moonlight mirroring the blue of his eyes and he speaks ''I'm fine dean, everything's fine, that was the sound of, uh, a beer bottle being thrown against the wall.''

He looks down at the table and then extends his hand holding a beer bottle and offers it to dean. He takes it. ''So, can't sleep?'' He repeats his question.

''Yes, and I am sorry I have awoken you.'' He gives him an apologetic smile and returns to sit on the table.

''Nah man, it's okay. Sam's snoring would have woken me up anyways.'' He smiles and so does Cas. Dean goes to sit next to him on the table and raises his head. As they are both now looking up at the clear nights sky Dean looks down to search Cas' face. He finds him grimacing.

''So, what did that bottle do to deserve being thrown against the wall?'' He asks and Cas smiles a little.

''The bottle did no wrong, it was there and I had the urge to throw it. I believe we all need to let some steam out once in a while.'' He says with a sigh and goes to lie down on the table, feet dangling of the edge. Dean does the same.

''What's got you down?'' True concern heard in his voice.

''This whole thing, I know I have been doing this all my life but it's getting harder and harder.'' He sighs and Dean hums in agreement, encouraging him to continue. ''And with my brothers, Michael to be exact, doubting my leadership skills it's becoming impossible to deal with.'' A cool breeze sweeps over them and Dean shivers, chills running up his spine.

''What's up with Mike anyways? He doesn't seem too fond of us. Not that I care, but I wanna know if we did something wrong.'' Discomfort creeps over him, he doesn't usually care what other people think of him or Sam but Michael seems like the kind of guy that doesn't give shit until someone really messes up. Then he hates them**_ forever_**.

''Michael, can be difficult.'' Cas says with a sigh. Dean huffs an '_I'll say_' under his breath before Cas continues. Castiel glares at him from the table like he heard that, but never the less continues.

''Okay, so he can be more than difficult I will admit. It has been hard for him since our father died. He of all three was hurt the most. First by father's last wish and then by his death.'' Cas was hurt, obviously.

''What was his last wish?'' Dean couldn't help but ask. Cas sighs.

''It was to put me in charge of the rebellion.'' A strange silence overcomes the surrounding, Cas is miserable and they need to help him. Cas needs them he can't take on the burden of the world alone. He needs support. He needs Dean, and Sam.

Dean had nothing to add to that and Cas understood. He didn't complain, they sat there in comfortable silence until it got too much to bear. Dean threw his arm around Cas' shoulders with the words ''don't worry Cas, you're not alone anymore. You've got me and Sammy to help you now.' A charming smile countered by Castiel's confused look.

''Dean I was never alone, I had Gabe and…'' He was cut off by Dean's sigh and a chuckle.

''Metaphorically Cas, It's a metaphor.'' Cas smiled. They sat like that for about fifteen minutes, Dean's arm around Castiel's shoulders, when Dean spoke. ''Well it's getting pretty late and I... uh, I guess I have training tomorrow?'' Cas nodded.

''Then I shall see you tomorrow Dean.'' Neither of them moved until Dean realized it was getting too awkward and huffed a laugh, smiled and left Cas sitting on the table confused. He was pleased with himself for doing good, God what was he thinking '_I did good I should get some pie, or maybe a cookie_.' He chuckled at his own thoughts.

Dean made his way to the sleeping area again, it was early morning around 4 o'clock, and everyone was still asleep. Everyone except Cas and himself. Sam was still in the position he left him in. His bangs were over his face, left arm sticking over the edge of the bed a bit. His right arm under his head and the blanket pulled down. '_The Sasquatch needs a haircut_' he thought. Dean pulled the blanket up to and over his brother's huge frame. Sam squirmed a bit but grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his head. Dean grinned and flopped down on his bead trying to get some sleep before the sun rises.

Cas was left sitting there on the table till the sun rose, that's when he heard the door of the warehouse open.

''Cassy I'm home!'' A man shouted from the doorway. Cas' blood froze, shivers were sent down his spine. No it can't be. It's not possible.

He turned around ''Richard Roman.''

''Please call me _**Dick**_.'' The man in the suit with a feral grin was standing all alone in the doorway with the sun shining behind him.

**Sorry For the cliff hanger. I had to stop there If I continued it would have gotten way out of hand. Patience is a virtue. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's note: Fast update because I had it all in my head and didn't want to lose it. Hope it makes up for the last one.**

**Again I own nothing, simply borrowing yada, yada, yada. I'm pretty sure you can see how I feel towards Michael but it's not how it seems. Review and if there is anything wrong with the chapter, please notify me. **

* * *

**''Cassy I'm home'' A man shouted from the doorway. Cas' blood froze over, shivers were sent down his spine. No it can't be. It's not possible.**

**He turned around ''Richard Roman.''**

**''Please call me Dick.'' The man in the suit with a feral grin was standing all alone in the doorway with the sun shining behind him. **

Dick stood there looking pleased with himself as Cas launched for the panic button. An alarm went off and everyone was suddenly awake and rushing out for guns.

''Now, Cas, that won't be necessary.'' He was still grinning.

''What are you doing here Richard?!'' By the time he finished his question Roman was surrounded by soldiers and guns.

''I told you, that's not necessary. I'm here to talk.''

''**WE HAVE NO BUISNESS WITH YOU!**'' Came a bark from the crowd. Michael stepped out and into the circle.

''Ahh, Michael I'm pleased to see you. How have you been, I've heard you took it hard when daddy left little Cassy in charge instead of a big boy like yourself.'' Michael was practically growling. Cas spoke next ''Richard''

''Dick.''

''Fine, Dick whatever, how and why are you here?'' Cas was trying to remain calm but he was boiling on the inside. Dick was still grinning.

''Oh, I'm here to warn you and I got here by car. Don't worry about the guards they're sound asleep.''

''Warn us about what?'' Michael was still growling. Shuffling was heard from the background. Gabriel was awake.

''What is all this ruckus about, _**yeoow**_, I'm out.'' Gabriel returned to the sleeping area. Cas and Mike just rolled their eyes while Dick chuckled ''a brave one you got there…''

''**SHUT UP!**'' Michael barked. By now everyone was out and around Roman, with the exception of Gabriel.

''Michael that's enough.'' Michael glared at Cas, if looks could kill…

''Soo… Are you gonna hear me out? Oh great leader of the rebellion.'' It was pretty obvious Richard was making fun of them, which made Michael even angrier. If that was even possible at that point. Castiel froze again, Dick smirked.

''That's right; I know what this operation here is. And I know you know what's coming next. So here's a fair warning.'' It was dead silent, the whole warehouse was quiet. No birds chirping outside no wind blowing, just silence.

''Speak.'' Castiel was persistent to hear him out even though Michael wanted to shoot him right then and there. That would have saved them a lot of time and effort if only he was human.

''You can't win Castiel, there is no scenario which has you come out on top. Give up and go down with the rest of the human population. You and your '_Charlie's Angels_' can't win this. No matter which yahoo you put in charge, including the Winchesters. You. Can't. Win.'' Everyone was ready to act, to shoot to kill on command. But Cas just stood there wandering how he knew this, how he knew about Dean and Sam.

''You…I… You don't know that!'' Cas was shouting at this point. Blood boiling with anger and the need to prove himself to the world, to Michael, to their father.

''Oh, but I do. Your 'army', let's call it that shall we, is outnumbered. Chances of you winning are one to a million. I'm giving you a friendly advice. Go home, enjoy these last few days, get drunk, go see a stripper, heck, rob a bank for all I care. Just give up before you hurt yourself and others.''

''I don't care what you think Richard; we are not quitters we do not forfeit or fold. We might die but we're going to die fighting. If you ask any of these people they will tell you the same, they know the risk, but they are ready and willing to take it.'' Cas was determined he was going to try even if it gets him killed.

Richard sighed ''Well I admire your stamina. So this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to tell you when we're going to attack and where.'' Cas' eyes went wide with disbelief, the crowd shuffled in anticipation.

''I don't believe you.''

''Hah, I don't blame you. But I'm telling the truth.'' Richard was still smiling that madman smile of his. A man with a plan.

''Go on.'' Cas was twitching with nervousness.

''We are going to attack 2 days before the press conference in Washington.'' He scoffs. ''The president doesn't trust us either, smart man.'' He chuckles at his own words.

''Why are you telling us this? And how do you know we won't just kill you here and now?'' Cas was in shock, he had the questions and none of the answers. Dick smiled and shook his head.

''Because you need some leverage if you are to fight this war, and as for the killing part, you won't do that'' His face was serious now. ''You're not going to do that because you value your life and the life of your people.'' His eyes glowed bright red, he turned around and walked away.

Castiel was frozen in place. Nobody dared to move. Michael was first to speak ''**OKAY** enough standing around, start your daily activities.'' He moved closer to Cas. Castiel could only watch the taller man with his kicked puppy look. The Winchester boys were near Castiel and Michael ready to jump in if things got out of hand.

''Why did you let him walk out?!'' Michael was furious.

''Mike, I… What could I have done?! He's not human I couldn't just shoot him!''

''Ugh, you should have done something, you couldn't because you were scared!'' Cas' eyes went wide, he wasn't scared there was really nothing he could have done.

''Mike you know that's not true, you're mad I get it…'' He was cut off by Michael's growl.

''Of course I'm mad, what am I supposed to be?! You infant I should have never let you take over the rebellion, no matter what father whished for! You are nothing but a child!'' His hand was on Cas' trench coat, grabbing the material with a frightening amount of strength.

Cas turned red at the sudden inability to remain calm and reason with Michael so he lets loose ''**AND YOU BREED WITH THE MOUTH OF A GOAT!**'' The words echoed through the warehouse and everyone fell silent. Dean shivered; he couldn't help but to grin. Michael looked horrified then he turned his nose to the sky and stormed out. Cas turned towards the Winchesters but his legs weren't working properly so he collapsed. Dean and Sam rushed over to him.

''Cas, Cas look at me! Cas God damn it!'' A slap. Castiel was conscious again.

''What happened?!'' Cas was heaving heavily.

Dean spoke with a grin on his face ''Dude you just went all potty mouth on him, in your own special way that is.'' Sam was giggling and Cas blushed.

''Michael totally freak out, Cas are you okay?'' Sam was towering over him, and Dean was holding him upright.

''He will be once he sits down and gets something to drink, come on let's move him.'' Cas didn't complain because he could really go for a beer or something stronger. They lead him to the cafeteria where Ellen was sitting concerned; as soon as she saw them she rushed over.

''Boys what happened?'' Dean took the initiative and huffed a laugh. She was there to see Dick but she didn't stick around for the after party.

''Little guy passed out for a couple of seconds after he had a fight with Mike.''

''That boy is going to get Cas killed. Come on set him down at the bar.'' They did as they were told.

''Cas are you okay?'' Dean asked once again, as those were the only words he could say at the time.

''I will be once you've stopped squeezing my waist Dean.'' Dean blushes and Sam chuckles. Dean lets go and Cas braces himself on the bar so he doesn't fall over.

''Who was that guy?'' Dean manages to find his words again, he doesn't know why Cas fainting got to him. He shrugs it off.

''That was Richard Roman.'' Cas says with the coldest possible voice.

**Cue dramatic music. This was a fast update but I'm not so sure about the next one. I am planning on getting back to the original story but not untill I get everyone's side covered. Hope this made up for the previous chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's note: Okay more talking in this chapter just to explain things. **

**I own none of this, if only I did... *sigh***

* * *

**''That was Richard Roman.'' Cas says with the coldest possible voice.**

''Who's that?'' Dean was anxious to find out.

''Wait _THE_ Richard Roman? Business man, one of the richest people in the USA?'' Guess Sam already knew about him.

''Yes, Richard Roman of Roman Enterprises.'' Cas replied as he downed a shot of tequila.

''So okay He's a VIP, I got that but what is he?'' Dean poured Cas another shot.

''You boys keep that bottle I have to cook for a lot of people, if you need anything I'll be in the kitchen.'' Ellen said and made her way to the kitchen area.

''He's one of them, up until today we have only suspected that he was a robot. He showed up about 2 years ago and started buying companies.'' He eyed the glass and downed it. ''He was one of our prime suspects and now our suspicions are confirmed. He is their leader.'' Cas was looking at his glass again, Dean offered to pour more but he decided he had enough. He wasn't much of a drinker.

''Every time he bought a company, the company started to prosper but then after a few months the company was shut down. People thought he was just bad for business, yet they still sold him their companies.''

Dean wasn't sure what to say so he just sighed.

''Okay I get that but why didn't you just shoot or capture him or whatever?'' He knew he'd asked a stupid question when he got matching looks from Cas and Sam, Cas sighed.

''They can't be killed by bullets Dean, or anything else on Earth. They are vulnerable to Adamantium and Adamantium only. Unfortunately, we haven't got enough of it to make Adamantium bullets. We managed to make just a few swords or rather daggers.''

''That thing I saw you with earlier?''

''Yes''

Sam was silent but a question kept popping up in his mind. ''How come he, or they, appears human, except for the occasional flash of his eyes?''

''It's kind of like a suit, Balthazar call it their 'meat-suit','' Sam made a face and Dean flinched ''I know disgusting, but its synthetic made for them to wear so that they will be able to fit in with the human population. Although not all of them choose to wear their 'suits' some are too proud.'' He scoffed. Dean gave a little smirk before turning to Sam.

''Well Sammy boy we have got ourselves into some deep shit this time.'' Sam chuckled.

''Yeah, we have.'' Sam responded and downed a shot flinching at the burning sensation down his throat.

They kept drinking until they finished the bottle, Cas decided he was the one to stay sober and let the Winchesters have their way with the bottle of tequila. After they finished they were a little more than tipsy but they weren't drunk. It was still early but they didn't care. People were starting to gather in the cafeteria so they made their exit.

''WHO in their right mind prefers to be called Dick?!'' Dean slurred ''Does he even know what that means?'' They laughed. Dean hooked his arm around Cas' shoulder for support, of course.

''I think he's aware of the meaning, Dean, but I also think he's trying to let people know about his personality, he's trying to emphasize it.''

Dean's eyes widened ''Cas, man did you just make a joke?''

''I think he did!'' Sam shouted. They burst into laughter.  
It was weird, they have only known each other for such a short time yet they felt like they've been friends since forever. None of them complained so they continued walking in the direction Cas was pointing them.

'_Guess they're not doing any training today._' He thought to himself as he sighed. He stirred them to the sleeping area. They entered the 'bedroom'; no one was in there except for Gabriel who was lying on his bed and bouncing a ball up against the wall.

''Well, if it isn't Sir Gabe the brave!'' Sam shouted from the door. Gabriel just smirked and continued his previous action.

''What can I say the guy freaks me out.'' He replied after a few seconds.

Dean walked to him. Gabe watched with curiosity at what the man was about to do. Dean put a hand on his shoulder and patted two times with the sentence 'There, there little buddy.' Afterwards he walked to his bed and collapsed. Sam and Cas broke into laughter as Gabe looked embarrassed and scared. Sam quickly followed and flopped down to his own bed. Gabriel decided he should have some fun with Cas.

''Gee Cas you didn't have to get him drunk , if you asked nicely I'm sure he would accept.'' Gabe grinned.

''I'm not sure I know what you mean.'' Cas blushed but shrugged him off standing close to Dean's bed.

''Come on Cassy you sooo want to get in his pants.'' Cas' eyes widened in shock and he became red as a cherry tomato. Gabriel smirked at his reaction.

''Gabriel what are you talking about I want m such thing!'' Castiel all but shouted. ''Besides we only met two days ago.'' He said sparing a quick glance over to Dean.

''Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Even before you were all like '_Winchesters this, Winchesters that._' I'm glad you have your favorite now.'' Gabriel replied as he put down the ball and took out a chocolate bar. Castel glared at him not knowing what to do or say so he just left the room and went to sit outside. He decided he wanted to do something to get his mind off of Gabriel's words; he went to see if Balthazar had any news. He lifted himself out of the chair and made his way to Balthazar's quarters.

''Castiel mate, what are you doing here?'' He was greeted with a warm smile.

''What, I can't just drop by anytime I want?'' Cas asked teasingly.

''No, don't get me wrong. You can but it's not like you.'' They laughed and Cas sighed unwillingly.

''I'm here to see if you have any news. Although we know when they are attacking now.'' He trailed off. Balthazar gave him a pat on the shoulder.

''I have news but it's not good.'' He made a little grimace and Cas encouraged him to continue. ''They suspect the rebellion has spies.'' He said with a sad tone, of course this meant he and Anna were in danger, but he knew the risks when he took the job.

''Why did you join the rebellion?'' Cas asked after a moment of silence. Balthazar sighed.

''I told you this story already Cas. Do I need to tell it again?'' He said hoping Cas wouldn't ask.

''No, I just needed reassuring. Sorry for asking.'' Cas said with a sad little smile. Balthazar realized how Cas was feeling and decided to tell him again, no matter what memories the story brings up. He sighed and motioned for Cas to sit, taking a seat next to him.

''Like I said, they are evil. You know that, we, the Obscure, are meant to be a smart and peaceful race. We weren't always evil; there was a time when 'Dick Roman' was just an ordinary pawn. He was just a secretary in the ship, no one knew of him before he took over.'' He smiled to himself; he had Castiel's full attention. Cas' blue eyes wide with amazement. No matter how many times he hears this story it never sizes to amaze him. Balthazar continued ''everything was fine and well until Chuck disappeared.'' Cas chuckled. Chuck was the previous leader of the Obscure; he always thought the name didn't suit an alien leader.

''Richard always kept a close eye on the throne and only certain people knew that. So when Chuck vanished, Richard took over and it was mayhem ever since. I left because I hope that if we defeat Dick things can go back to the original stage. We would have to choose a new leader or we could become a democracy. Who knows? I joined the rebellion because I wanted to make a difference and help bring Richard down. I know we can do it; I believe in you Cas, mate.'' Cas was now smiling. He was happy Balthazar is always willing to tell him this story, he always feels better after hearing it.

''Thank you Balthazar.'' Balthazar smiled and hugged him, patting him on the back.

''Besides we only have to take Richard down the army is lost without him. Like a headless chicken, you know.'' He smirked and let go of Cas who now sighed, happy and content.

''I'll leave you to it then. We do still need a way in and a tactic.'' Cas said quietly. Balthazar nodded and returned to work.

Cas left him and went to his office to relax for a while. He passed the sleeping area and saw that Gabriel was also sleeping. He smirked a little and closed the door quietly continuing to his own office.

* * *

Dick entered his building, the center of his operation. With a sigh he made his way to the elevator, the lobby was quiet unlike the other floors. As soon as he hit the first floor the mayhem started. Chairs were flying, music was blasting. '_Like freaking teenagers, horrible_.' He thought to himself with an eye roll and continued his journey to the top floor. When he reached his office he was greeted by Raphael, Ruby and Crowley. It wasn't a friendly greeting, more in the lines of 'I'm here to complain'. They followed behind Richard until he sat behind his massive desk in a leather chair.

''Richard, would you please tell Ruby to keep her stinking minions out of my part of the building!'' Raphael complained anger visible in his eyes.

Raphael, Ruby and Crowley were Richard's loyal three. They were the ones that knew what Richard was planning, and they were rewarded for their loyalty with power over the army.

''I don't have that much power over them!'' Ruby stated practically shouting.

''Richard, darling, THEY ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY! Both of their floors are trashed now they moved on to my part of the building forcing my people to go and clean their floors! I can't stand it.'' Crowley spoke with his harsh British accent. Ruby and Raphael rolled their eyes and huffed in union. Richard sighed giving them a small smile.

''I understand, you come to me with such childish problems when I have a world to destroy and a race to wipe out. Usually I would disassemble all three of you,'' they gulped and stiffened ''but, since I'm in such a good mood, I'm going to give you bozos a chance to sort this all out on your own.'' Raphael opened his mouth to object but was stopped by Crowley's hand.

''Fool, do you wish to become a toaster?'' He said with a serious face and Raphael frowned. The three musketeers left Dick's office arguing on the way out. Dick pulled a phone out of his pocket and dialed his secretary ''Charlene, call a cleanup crew,'' he looked at the security cameras and sighed ''make that a whole army of cleaning ladies and janitors.''

**I apologise for the drinking it's kind of a conversation starter and the Adamantium I had no idea what to write so I borrowed. Hope I can come up with some good action for the next chapter :) meanwhile check my other stories out and leave a review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author's note: I just want to make something clear, for the readers and myself. The first chapter is the present time, the boys met Cas a month before that and now I'm just filling in the time in between. I will eventually catch up to present time, no worries and then most of the major stuff will happen. This will be the chapter that fills most of the month.**  
**Dean's POV.  
I suck at time orientation.**

* * *

That morning I had woken up with a hangover, my head was banging and my limbs weren't working. I could hear groaning coming from my left side, I looked over. Sammy was trying to get up, he was failing. It's never a god thing to drink when you have training next morning. I didn't remember how we got to the sleeping area, I think Cas escorted us. Gabriel was standing at the foot of my bed grinning.

''Rise and shine sleeping beauty. Time for training.'' He spoke in an annoying manner with a huge smile on his face. He glanced over to Sam and walked over to give him a hand.

''No, it's fine I got it.'' Sam growled but accepted Gabe's hand anyway. I got up groaning at the rush of blood to my head, I felt dizzy and dehydrated. Cas came through the door with aspirin and water. God bless him.

''Drink this, we need to get some food in you and then you can commence your training.'' He spoke, his voice piercing my ears.

Judging by the look on his face at the time I looked like hell. We gratefully accepted the drinks and medicine and got up to follow him to the kitchen. A big breakfast awaited but all I could think about was puking. Sam was thinking the same, he had his hand over his mouth and his hair in his eyes.

''You have to eat, you won't have strength to train if you don't.'' Cas said.

''Cas you think it's the best idea to make them train with a hangover?'' The red haired girl, Anna, spoke kindly. I smiled gratefully but Cas was having none of that.

''Yes, they are not here to relax. They came here to lead and to train. We can't go easy on them now. They need to be in top shape if they are to fight in this war.'' He said glaring at the girl. She rolled her eyes and put her hand on my and Sammy's back to push us to the table. Her hand was cold, of course, she was a robot after all.

''You heard the boss, you two need to eat. Try and keep the breakfast down.'' They exited the room leaving us alone in the silence.

''That wasn't very bright of us.'' Sam spoke after a while, his fork pushing food around the plate.

''Gee, ya thing Sammy?'' I said sarcastically still looking at the food with disgust. We were approached by an older African-American man holding a bottle in his left hand.

''You boys look like hell.'' He spoke with an accent. ''Rufus Turner.'' He said not bothering with a hand shake. Sam gave me one of his '_what's going on_' looks.

''Well, yeah I bet we do.'' I said and gave him a little smile.

''Then you need a little home remedy.'' He said pouring the stuff from the bottle in two glasses. Oh dear Lord it stank. If I wanted to puke before it was nothing compared to the urge now.

''Drink up boys it will make you feel better.'' He spoke once again pushing the glasses up to us. At that point I would have taken any thing as long as it was promised to make me feel better so I drank, as did Sam. The man smiled and stood up walking away. Hah, what happened next I didn't see coming. Michael walked through the door with his head bowed down. He walked up behind the bar took a bottle of something and walked away. Sam looked at me in confusion and I just shrugged.

Not much time passed and we were starting to feel better. Honest to God that shit that Rufus made us drink worked. We were called to the yard where the trainings were being held. It looked like one of those big military polygons; we were greeted by Cas and Balthazar who was filling in for Michael. For obvious reasons.

''All right, since you have already been trained you will not have to train every day while you're here.'' Balthazar spoke in that accent of his. We sighed in relief. ''First of all you two will pass a series of tests both mental and physical.'' He said. I remember thinking it couldn't be that bad, hah, it was worse.

''Second of all you will keep in shape and pull your weight around here. You will help whenever and however you can.''

''We will begin with the polygon test today.'' Cas said and he sounded upset. Actually I never know when he's upset or bored; he has that kind of voice that confuses you. Back to the story.

''These are the rules.'' Cas began reading a long list of rules that I hadn't been paying attention too. He lead us to the start line, we were given the Adamantium daggers. I would have known what for if I had been paying attention. I gave Sam a distressed look but he ignored me. The test started and we were off running. The polygon was a maze of obstacles and sudden attacks by false robots; due to Balthazar's expertise he was able to construct robots for training. It was hard after the first lap but we were prepared for the second one. We passed with flying colors, Cas was pleased.

Next came the mental test. I did not do too well. Surprisingly neither did Sam. We were forced to take classes held by Gabriel. The classes were on everything robot related, and that's how we spent our days. Get up, eat, study, attend class, train, study, eat, sleep. And then the same thing the next day and the next day and the day after that. We grew closer to the crew, we felt like we had a real family for once. No matter how weird they were.

By the end of the month the time for action was getting closer, everyone was jumpy and agitated. Castiel was frustrated and had been up for the past few days, poor guy. This whole thing hit him pretty hard; well he was the leader of the rebellion so it was expected.

I was glad that we were able to lift a part of the burden off of his shoulders. He reconciled with Michael a few days after their fight and it was smooth sailing from then. As smooth as it gets when you have a rebellion to lead, especially when they're all not in one place.

A few days in we found out that this warehouse was one of many. The rebellion has made camp all over the world. They were all doing the same thing as us, they also had camp leaders. At Washington there was a girl named Madison, at New York there was Garth, L.A. camp was run by a guy named Gordon. Then there was Europe, London a girl named Bella, Paris a girl named Sarah then further in Africa. Victor in Cape Town, Brady in Cairo and so on. I could go for days; 'The Rebellion' is a worldwide movement. There were so many people that were willing to help; it made me believe that there was still hope. I'm sorry if I'm rambling but those are the thoughts that were going through my head at the time. The day before the first attack was about to happen our daily activities were interrupted by a loud bang at the steel door.

**Sorry, I don't really know how to tell this I get lost in my thoughts. I hope I'm doing well :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author's note: I decided I need a pick-me-up chapter, something funny and allegoric. So here, I'm trying out a new writing style because I don't really have my own already. This is my first fic so don't be too harsh. **  
**Every review is a pie for Dean. :))**

* * *

Richard has been enjoying his time on earth. He has been buying companies hitting the community where it hurts, money. And occasionally he went clubbing, a man's got his demons, right? He went clubbing with his own robot girlfriend, if you could call her that. She was more of a tool for him than anything else, but she didn't mind. She was happy she got to spend time with the big, bad Dick (no pun intended). Yes Richard had his guilty pleasures. He was only human, okay not so much. Her name was Meg, ah yes Meg. A secretary who always had a thing for Dick, she was thrilled that he would acknowledge her existence after he became the boss. So Meg was fine with the occasional booty-call (do they even... Never mind let's put it like that), that all ended one night dick took it too far. They had been out at a club, it was late maybe midnight.

Now, Meg was pretty aware she was a slut and a suck-up but she was not immune to hurtful words. The Obscure have feelings too, no matter how hard it is to believe. As they were out in the middle of the night Richard was intoxicated, yes that's possible. Don't question it. At one point Richard slipped away from her and practically crawled into some random girl's lap. To say Meg was angry would have been the biggest understatement of the year, maybe even century. She was boiling with rage, so okay maybe she loved Dick a little too much. Sue her, but he was the only one that ever payed her any attention. She got up and stomped to the girl grabbing Richard's arm with unnatural strength, you could have said the strength was supernatural. Richard was taken by surprise, he fell down from the girl's lap and suddenly Meg's blood froze over. She had made a mistake. Richard got up and straightened his suit, grabbing Meg's hand.

''Dick, I'm sorry I didn't mean to!'' Meg was stuttering, she knew she was in trouble. Dick didn't say anything he just lead her out of the club.

Once they were out of the club he lead them home. He was drunk and this was by no means a good situation. They made their way to the office and Meg was mortified. Richard poured himself some more JD's before he spoke.

''You _STUPID_ whore!'' He was shouting, Meg started trembling.

''I'm Sorry Richard I didn't mean too, I'm sorry I just...'' She was cut off by a brutal slap.

''_NO_, stop talking!'' He was shouting holding his hand up.

''I'M SOO SORRY'' Meg was crying, she was interrupted by another slap. Then he approached her.

''Oh sweetie I know you are, I know.'' He was whispering, the cool air from the outside was filling the room. She looked up at him; his hand was up in the air holding something that was shining under the moonlight.

''Richard, I...''

''Shhh...'' Stab. He stabs her with his own Adamantium dagger. She falls to the floor oozing blue fluid. He takes one look at her then he leaves. She is a mess and she's crying. The wound wasn't fatal; it didn't damage any of the important body parts. She laid on the floor of his office for another hour and a half, the oozing stopped. She brought herself to her knees and slowly got up. Meg assessed the damage, it wasn't that bad but it thought her a lesson. She wasn't going to stick around here longer than necessary.

Meg made her way out of the building and got to her car. He knew exactly where to go.

* * *

There was a loud bang on the steel door of the warehouse. Nobody moved, everything fell silent.

Would someone give me a hand with this blasted door!'' Came a shout from the other side. As the man in charge Castiel rushed to open it. He recognized the voice. The door was opened to reveal a short, brown haired girl dressed in black. Tight jeans, leather jacket, t-shirt and boots. Her lip was broken, her brown eyes red and she was oozing blue fluid from her abdomen.

''Meg.'' Castiel said with a look of horror on his face.

''Hey unicorn, long time no see.'' She said giving him a seductive smile. People were reaching for their weapons and rushing to the door.

''It's okay people, she''s of no threat to us.'' He said giving her an eye roll and turning around.

''Oh come now, Clarence why the cold shoulder.'' She asked limping after him. The Winchesters made their way to Cas and Meg, Dean gave him a suspicious look. Cas smiled sheepishly.

''Cas, care to elaborate why there is a robot leaking blue fluid in our warehouse.'' Sam said glaring at Meg.

''Hey, I'm Meg. I'm a robot.'' She said sarcastically. Dean huffed a laugh while Cas just looked annoyed.

''Meg was once a part of the rebellion,'' Cas started ''but then one day she decided to betray us and go suck it up to the boss.'' Cas was hurt.

''Ah sweetie don't take it personally, I just didn't see how you could win this war, I still don't. It's always better to be on the winning side.'' She spoke as they made their way to the hospital area.

''That, reminds me. _WHY_ are you here?'' Cas was glaring at her.

''As you can see I am bleeding and I didn't know where else to go. It's not like they have alien robot hospitals in every town.''

''Well you have one on your ship, why not go there? I'm sure Dick would have made you feel better.'' Cas said suspiciously. The wind was blowing and all the broken windows were creating a draft.

''Who do you think stabbed me.'' She said, her eyes tearing up. Cas' own eyes went wide, he was angry. Suddenly Meg collapsed. She lost a lot of fluid. Cas rushed to her and swooped her up. Dean looked in amazement, for a small guy he sure has a lot of strength. For reasons unknown to him he could feel a pang of jealousy watching Cas care for her like that. He shrugged it off and passed it as worry. They made their way to the hospital where Anna was cleaning the tables and tools. She saw them coming through the door, she smiled. Her smile dropped as she saw Cas carry a bleeding Meg.

''Cas, what happened?'' She hurried over to them, taking Meg off of Cas' hands with ease. Anna put her on the table and started prepping for operation. Meg came to her senses.

''What happened?'' She asked.

''You passed out from all the blood loss.'' Anna answered as for Cas could only glare and grit his teeth. ''Did Richard do this to you?'' Anna asked and Meg nodded.

''That Richard, he's a real dick.'' She huffed a humourless laugh and Anna just smiled.

''You guys need to get lost, I need to operate.'' Anna said and then she turned to Meg ''I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to hurt.''

The boys left the hospital area.

''I'm gonna go see what Jess is up to.'' Sam excused himself. Cas was pacing, rambling about how he's going to kill Richard. A firm hand was placed on his shoulder. He froze and turned around. Blue eyes meeting green ones.

''Cas, man, relax. She's going to be okay.'' Dean gave him a reassuring smile and Castiel nodded.

''I'm just worried, I should have never let her go off like that.'' He said, enjoying the comfortable heat radiating from Dean's hand. Dean gave him a squeeze before letting his hand drop.

''Come on, let's go outside.'' Dean suggested with a grin. Cas nodded and followed Dean outside. No one was in the yard due to the extreme heat and lack of shade. Besides they had work inside, preparing for the big attack. The guys found shelter from the heat in the shade of an old oak tree.

''So what's the deal with you and Meg? You a thing or something?'' Dean couldn't help but ask.

''Oh Heavens no.'' Cas said with a laugh, Dean couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him before he laughed. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was different about him. Recently he started noticing the little things about Cas. Like now, the blue sky that was reflected in Cas' equally blue eyes. Or how his hair is unruly and stays that way no matter what you do to it.

''We were pretty close, I like to think we still are but,'' Cas sighed ''but she chose to go back to Richard after we had a fall out.''

''What did you argue about?'' Dean was of a curious nature, he had to ask.

''Ah, It was silly'' Cas smiled, actually smiled, Dean couldn't help but smile back.

''Oh, do continue.''

''Well, she had a thing for me,'' Cas was still smiling. Dean's heart was off the charts, he didn't know why. He was confused and anxious and Cas just looks so damn adorable when he smiles.

''And, I kindly refused due to, certain reasons.'' Cas was looking to the sky, and Dean was confused as hell. '_Certain reasons? What reasons? What is he talking about?'_ He thought. Castiel noticed the odd look on Dean's face. The green eyes that shone gold. To say Dean was good looking would be another major understatement. He was the prime example of perfect, in every way. From his eyes, over his cheek bones to his lips. _Perfect._

He turned to look Dean straight in the eye and said ''Dean, I wasn't interested in her because I'm gay.''

**Tan tan taaan, so the revelation is here. Sorry if this is a bit cliche but you know. I also apologise if the chapter turned a bit gloomy. Next one in progress it will be up shortly. Stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author's note: So i feel like i have rushed things a bit, but hey it's my first fic. it's not supposed to be good!  
I still feel like I'm not doing so well but I am dead set on finishing it, and so help me Chuck I will.**

**I hate admitting I don't own any of this, but I don't. So don't sue me.**

**He turned to look Dean straight in the eye and said ''Dean, I wasn't interested in her because I'm gay.'' **

* * *

BAM the bomb has been dropped. Dean's heart stopped of a second. He didn't know what now. Was that what he was feeling? Was he actually falling for Cas and his stick-in-the-mud attitude? He didn't get a chance to comment on that because they were interrupted by a pleased looking Michael.

''Come now, lovebirds we need to get this show on the road.'' He said smiling smugly.

''Oh, bite me.'' Cas replied with no real venom in his words. Dean was still a little wobbly and had trouble getting up.

''Coming?'' Michael offered a hand and hauled Dean up.

Dean was shaken up, he had trouble keeping up with the strategy. Balthazar was talking.

''So the main plan is to act after them, when they are all settled in. They will occupy the biggest building in town, but that's not important. We need to go after Richard, here in Austin, Texas.'' Everyone was paying attention but Dean's head kept spinning and replaying Cas' words over and over again.

''If we manage to kill Richard the others will stop. He is like their law, a dogma. He leads others follow, simple enough. Now he will be surrounded by his own private army of robots. We will invade in silence, he will be expecting us so that's a no on the element of surprise.'' A few people chuckled but Dean's head was still buzzing.

Cas was speaking now. ''So we have a plan. Michael and Gabriel will take the front entrance with their group. Sam and Jess will go sideways, left flank there is a door there, don't worry no climbing for you.'' He smiled and Sam sighed and laughed with Jess.

''Balthazar and Ash will take the right side and scale the building with their own group. Dean and I will take them from behind.''

'_What? Did he just say? Did he say that on purpose? What does that suppose to mean?_' Dean snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He immediately thought it was Cas. He turned around, Sammy was standing with his bitchface on.

''What?'' Dean asked.

''You okay man? You seem distracted.''

''Well excuse me for being worried when the world is about to end!'' Dean spat and Sam retrieved his hand.

''Gee sorry, what's got you all jumpy. And don't say the end of the world.'' Sam was persistent.

''Ah, never mind I'll cope.'' Dean said and stormed out only to run into Cas a few moments later.

''Cas!'' Dean shouted.

''Dean?'' Castiel said with a questioning tone.

''Sorry man, didn't see you there.'' He gave him a shy smile. Cas grabbed deans wrist and spun him around.

''Dean are you okay? You seem shaken up.'' The blue eyes piercing through his skull, like they are looking straight into his soul. Dean gulps.

''Yeah, no, man I'm fine, it's just this whole robot thing. It's got me pretty stressed out.''

''Is there something I could do to help?'' Cas asked. '_Yeah, how about you let me fuck you into that wall over there.' _Dean gulped_ 'did I really just think that?_'

''Dean, I asked if there's anything I could do to help?'' Cas repeated.

Dean shook his head getting rid of his inappropriate thoughts ''No, no, it's okay really. Hey let's see how Meg is doing.'' And with that Dean rushed off to the hospital.

Meg was sitting on the table with her feet dangling over the edge, she was chatting with Anna.

''So yeah, I know I shouldn't have left but I just didn't feel like I could do much here.'' Meg said with a sigh, Anna nodded and went to speak but then she saw Dean burst through door.

''Woah there, what's got you jumpy?'' Ana said.

''Why does everybody keep asking me that, I'm fine.'' Dean rolled his eyes, this got him a 'mhmm' from Anna. Cas came into the room next.

''Clarence'' Meg said smiling ''came to check up on me, have you?'' She was grinning.

''Of course you did pass out, and my name is Castiel. Did she suffer memory loss?'' Cas said looking at Anna, they chuckled.

''Relax Cas'' she emphasized his nickname ''I'm good, no memory loss just same old Meg.''

''Good, I'm glad.'' He said with a fond smile. They engaged in a conversation while Dean kept glaring at Meg and her wondering hand that were placed over Cas' bicep.

''Sweetie you sure you're okay?'' Anna said cautiously.

''Yea, why wouldn't I be.'' He said.

''Well you seem to be glaring at them pretty hard.''

''What? Am not, don't be ridiculous.'' He said, his voice a note higher.

They watched as Meg grabbed Cas' head and pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek. The kiss landed just at the corner of his mouth and with that Dean stormed out of the room. Cas shot a questioning look at Anna, she just shrugged and motioned for him to follow Dean.

Dean was sitting in the shade of the oak once again, he noticed Cas coming through the door. The sun shone dimly, he wasn't wearing his usual outfit. Instead he was wearing a purple and black plaid shirt with black jeans and black combat boots. It looked like he was glowing and the sight was breathtaking. Unfortunately he couldn't bask in Cas' glory forever. He got up and tried to walk past Cas. Dean was stopped by a firm hand that wrapped itself around his wrist.

''Dean what is wrong with you?'' Cas said concerned.

''Nothing, just leave me alone.''

''No, Dean Winchester you know me well enough by now to know I don't just leave things be.'' Dean shuddered at the mention of his full name, he sighed. Castiel continued ''Now, if I didn't know you better I'd say you were jealous…'' he trailed off. Suddenly two large hands were grabbing the sides of Cas' shoulders. He looked up to see two serious green eyes looking at him.

''Yes, okay, yes I am jealous!'' Dean said, voice no louder than a whisper. Cas' eyes went wide at the confession. Dean continued.

''And that is what's bothering me, I mean I guess I've known for a while. Every time someone got too close to you that wasn't your family I got this feeling in my gut. It frightened me at first but now I'm okay with it. I've been distracted and the only thing I could think about during this whole freaking day was your confession this morning.'' Cas was keeping quiet, Dean didn't notice that his hands had slid down into Cas'. They were now holding hands.

''I know now is not the time, with all of this world ending crap and whatnot, but I think I'm falling for you. Heck I may have already fallen.'' Cas was quiet the entire time.

''Cas man I don't know what I'm doing, throw me a bone here.'' Just as Dean finished his sentence a hand came to rest at the back of his head, fingers tangling into his short, blonde hair.

Blue met green and no words from Cas' side were necessary. Dean's worries seem to be washed away by the blue of Castiel's eyes, he saw a bright future for them. They can do this, they can win and they are going to live happily ever after. Cas' hand pulled him in slightly, their gaze never breaking. They were moving closer and closer to each other, they didn't stop until they were but a mere inch apart. Castiel's look went from Dean's eyes to his lips, and with that Dean decided to close the space between them. Their lips met for the first time in a soft, loving kiss. Cas' tongue licking across deans lips carefully, asking for permission which was eagerly granted. Dean's hands came to rest on Castiel's hips, right hand slightly wondering over Cas' lover back. Castiel had his hand behind Dean's head while the other rested against his chest.

They broke the kiss gasping for air both letting out a chuckle. Dean spoke first.

''In retrospect this wasn't the best idea.'' He was grinning.

''O…Oh, how so?'' Cas' heart was pounding, had he made a mistake? Was this not what Dean wanted? Thoughts were racing through his head. Dean seemed to pick up on Cas' distress and spoke again.

''No, no, no don't get me wrong this'' he motioned to them ''was a great idea, it's just that now I won't be able to concentrate. I mean how can I when all I'll be thinking about is you, your lips and how I want to take you somewhere private.'' He gave Cas' ass a light squeeze, Cas jumped a little blushing heavily.

''Y... Yeah I guess that's a good pint.'' Cas said with a shy smile. A bell was heard from the inside.

''Dinner time.'' Cas said before giving Dean a shy peck on the lips and heading for the door. Dean watched Cas' ass sway in that seductive way he thought was now deliberate. He went in after him grinning like an idiot.

**I suck I know. Turns out I have no idea what I'm doing so there. I said it I confess. No pie for me :(  
I'll try and wrap it up in a few more chapters but we'll see.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long, but I'm working on something else that will be posted when it's finished. I think I'm going to wrap this up real quick since it's not any good. So yeah a few chapters all smashed into one, the epilogue sucks so i have nothing further to say.**

**I don't own any of this and I am also done playing with them.  
For now.**

**Warning: character death. (someone has to die, right?)**

* * *

Sam watched as Castiel broadcasted the reassuring words a week after the attack. He watched his brother look at Cas like he was a treasure sent from above. He knew, of course he knew. Dean couldn't keep secrets from his own flesh and blood. His brother has never been happier despite the end of the world. And if Cas was the reason why, Sam had no complaints. As long as they survive this apocalypse Dean can do whatever the fuck he wants.

So anyway, Castiel was saying that the Rebellion has got the situation under control. He spoke of salvation and extermination of robots. He begged the people to stay in side of their shelters and basements until they hear from him again. He wasn't going to say 'if' they hear from him again because without him and the rebellion all is lost.

Castiel finished and turned to the Winchester brothers. ''Are you ready for this?'' He asked with all the fearlessness that he could muster.

''As we will ever be'' Dean replied. Sam nodded.

The army vehicles and choppers moved out. '_When did we get choppers?_' Sam wondered briefly. The whole rebellion moved swiftly and carefully. They were able to avoid any aerial attack, they were lucky. Maybe, or it was just a trap. The groups split up.

Gabriel and Michael heavily armed and ready for action busted through the front. Sam and Jess bound the side door and waited for Team A (Mike and Gabe) to clear the path. The plan was to meet up at the top where Dick's office was, the team leader were in possession of the Adamantium daggers. They would take care of Richard as soon as the path was cleared.

People were dying everywhere, robots were oozing as well. The rebellion mixed with the Obscure. Gun shots and explosions. Balthazar and Ash were scaling the building with a few people; the rest of their team was positioned as snipers.  
Cas and Dean made sure that everyone was out of the back part of the building before they entered. Their team made their way up the staircase; Cas pulled Dean by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him. ''Good luck'' he whispered. Dean nodded and checked his gun. They got to the elevator which was blocked. Cas and Dean caught up with Balthazar, Ash, Sam, Jess, Anna and Meg -who was there for some personal vendetta.

''Where are Michael and Gabriel?'' Cas screamed over the noise.

''They're behind us, holding off the robots,'' Sam shouted ''We better move!'' Explosion. ''Like right now!'' the group entered the elevator. After some tinkling on Ash's part it started moving.

''Guys this is it, Balthazar and Anna get the rifles out. He will be surrounded by his little group. Jess and Ash you're on gun duty. Shoot as much as possible'' Cas said and handed them two guns each. ''Dean, Sam and Meg get your daggers out, as soon as the path is mildly clear you go straight for Richard.'' The elevator music was playing, they all fell silent. There was a ping that meant they had arrived.

''Let's do this!'' Balthazar yelled.

The door opened and on the front line stood Raphael, Ruby and Crowley with a few henchmen. The gun fire started and sparks were flying. As soon as the henchmen were busy picking themselves up Meg and Sam sprinted out, covered by Ash and Jess. Ruby flung herself at Sam, she was like a rabid dog. Oozing and drooling all over the place. Anna head shot her and gave Sam enough time to get out of her way. Ruby proceeded to attack Anna striking a blow right where her electronic heart was. ''Noooo!'' Came a shout from Cas. Dean pulled him back as he tried to run over to her. Balthazar came up from behind using one of the henchmen as a shield and stabbed Ruby in the back. She let out an inhumane shriek.

On the other side Ash and Sam were wrestling with Raphael, who was determined to kill Dean. It took three stabs to finally kill him. He screamed and the light bulbs exploded. Meg was the one closest to Richard so she tried to make a move. This ended badly; Cas looked at her blurred figure hit the ground. There was a pool of liquid forming around her as she twitched and sparked. Crowley made a hasty retreat and ran out of the office. The place was completely trashed while Dick just stood there with a sly grin on his face. ''You son of a bitch!'' Came a shout from Castiel as he jumped the table and a few crippled robots. Sam and Jess stood side by side looking at the scene.

Castiel tackled Richard, it was like tipping a cow. The tin man hit the ground and cracked the floor. ''Cas!'' Dean was by his side in milliseconds. The dagger shined in the light and disappeared into Richard's ribcage.

The scream was deafening ''you pitiful little human!'' He stood up. A second blow from the back, this one Dean's. Soon all the daggers were inserted into Richard and he barely flinched. ''You think that those silly little Adamantium things will work on me?! I am invincible.''

''Yeah, but not to your own dagger'' an unexpected voice was heard. Michael was holding Dick's dagger, grinning like a madman.

''How dare you!?'' Richard yelled.

''This is for Earth bitch.'' Michael hollered as he jumped off of some solid bodies underneath him. Richard jumped off at the same time. It was like the clash of the Titans, the blade went through Richards head. He fell to the ground dead.

Michael fell besides him. Castiel rushed to his aid, he was bleeding.

'''S okay Cas, he didn't do much damage'' Michael reassured him as he clutched his side. ''I might lose a kidney, though.'' He chuckled.

''Is it over, did we do it?'' Cas asked unsure of what had just happened.

''It's over buddy'' Michael smiled. Cas hugged him tighter. ''Father would be proud'' Michael whispered and Cas broke into tears. The rest of the group huddled close to them into a group hug.

They cleared out of the building in an hour. They brought the bodies of fallen comrades with them. They found Crowley dead in the lobby, curtsey of Gabriel.

Balthazar was declared as the new leader and ordered a retreat. The cities were promised repairs for the damage they had caused. Castiel broadcasted that it was safe to go back to well, living. The people may be mentally scarred and unable to trust anyone for a while, but it was finally over.

The base was cleared out and people went on with their lives. In a month or so Castiel and Dean went on a real date and Sam proposed to Jess. The people of Earth were safe, although the Earth was still dying but the Obscure promised to fix that too. Everything went on in a slow rate compared to the last few months. The government thanked them and awarded them with medals. The new president was chosen as well. The guy looked promising, but then again. Never judge a book by its cover. las time that didn't end well.

_''All is well that ends well''_ or so I heard.

**Final note: Thanks to whoever read this crap. I promise my next story won't be as lame. I took a bigger bite than I could chew. Thanks again and hope it was good at least in some parts. Byes. **


End file.
